High school Life
by I-need-my Nap
Summary: Annabeth dreams of being an architect and Piper is a labeled troublemaker. What if they both move to New York and go to the same school? What if they meet the boys? contains Percabeth,Jasper,Tratie and many more! AU,rated T just to be safe
1. The First Day

_**Annabeth**_

My alarm clock suddenly gone off, I pushed a strand of blonde hair out of my eyes and blinked sleepily at my bedroom ceiling, sensing that something is different then, I remembered we're at _New York _and it's the first day of _school. _

I got up; but before that, how 'bout I tell you something about myself? Okay so my name is Annabeth Chase I actually lived at San Francisco, yeah that's right _lived. _You see, my dad got this big project from his job, so we have to move here in New York city. I think I'm pretty smart too. I have big dreams of becoming an architect someday, I have never met my mom but dad says we have the same eyes. I live with my dad, stepmom and two twin step brothers. So enough about me; on with the story…

I got up, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on my favourite orange t-shirt and shorts then, went downstairs.

"good morning dad."

"good morning darling." My dad said while reading the news paper. "ready for school?" he asked.

"yes" though I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm normally excited about school but this was different, this is _New York._

"do you want me to drive you to school?" he asked while taking a sip from his coffee.

"is it okay? You might get late for work."

"no. don't worry about it. it's your first day of school." He said smiling.

I think he was only trying to be nice since, I'm still a little mad at him for moving here.

"fine dad, you can drive me to school"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piper<strong>_

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnngg _my alarm blared.

I groggily hit the snooze button but the ringing still won't stop. I sat up and took its batteries off. "_stupid alarm clock" _I muttered.

I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, braided the thin strands of my choppy uneven hair and slipped in a plain white blouse, my favourite snowboarding jacket, faded jeans and my hiking boots.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning pipes"

"Hey dad. Aren't you supposed to be in the studio right now?"

I know what you all are thinking _studio? _Yes, _studio._

You see my dad is a famous Hollywood film actor. This might surprise you but yes, his Tristan McLean. I know what you might be thinking: _oh my gosh! Your dad's Tristan McLean. You're so lucky. So, are you going to a big prestigious school?_The answer is No I'm not going to a big prestigious school. To be honest with you I've been kicked out of several schools, that I don't even gonna be specific on how many anyway after being kicked out of my previous school _cough* stealing a BMW* cough _ my dad will be shooting a new movie here in New York so, he saw this as an opportunity for me to transfer to a new school.

"well I was thinking of driving you to school today" he said

"gee dad, thanks but I think I'll just take the bus." I felt sorry. but I don't want kids looking at me just because they saw me riding a super expensive silver Porsche.

"bye dad" I said kissing him on the cheek.

I was heading to the door when dad spoke and I stopped "Pipes, I'm really sorry you have to go here in New York. I know its different here, I know you miss your old life in L.A" he did sound really sorry.

I turned around and smiled "its okay. I deserve it" then I headed for the bus stop. Then I realized what I had just said _whoa! did I just said that? Piper McLean never admits!_

I was so busy ranting about what I had just said, that I didn't notice the bus was already there.

that's when I met him...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: so, what do you think? Should I continue? Is it worth reading? This is my first fanfiction. Please tell, if I got some words spelled wrong. R n R. Constructive Criticism is very well appreciated.**

**Thank you!**


	2. The First Day: part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea/plot (forgot to put this on the first chapter)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piper<strong>_

I entered the bus and look around.

It looks just like your normal everyday school bus (you know, popular girls flirting, gossiping, trying to trip someone walking, the loners are at the far back of the bus; you know the usual) except every seat was taken. Well, maybe not _every_**.**

There was a vacant seat beside a cute blonde guy who looks like the same age as me; sixteen

So I started walking there (trying not to get tripped).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_

"I bet Mrs. Kings will be our homeroom teacher this year." Leo said smirking

"What if you lose?" I asked him

"see this?" Leo said showing me his lunch money "twenty buck-" then I looked at where he was staring, "dude, new girl at six 'o clock."

I saw what Leo meant, there was a beautiful girl coming towards when I say beautiful, I mean _beautiful _she wasn't like the popular girls who wear _too much _makeup.

"I think I'll just sit beside _Thalia." _Leo said winking at me. _Probably trying to flirt with her again _I thought.

"excuse me is this seat empty?" the pretty girl asked

"uh-ye-yeah" I stuttered (which is really unlikely of me)

"thanks" the girl mumbled

_*after a minute of awkward silence*_

I don't know but sitting beside a girl (especially a pretty one) is kinda awkward for me. So I decided to start a conversation.

"so, are you a new here?" I asked

"yeah. I just moved here" she answered. For some reason I can't help but stare at her eyes which seems to change from blue to green then, to brown.

"How 'bout you?" she asked

"I'm an exchanged student last year"

"Oh."

"how is it here?" I asked

"what do you mean?"

"you know, here in New York." I stated like it was obvious.

I could've swore she blushed "well, Its _different_" she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm Jason by the way."

"nice to meet you, I'm Piper."

After that, the awkwardness seemed to ease. I don't know, but I think its a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I had fun writing it.**

**"Why is there no Percabeth here?" you might ask me. Well, I was actually trying to focus on how Piper met Jason in this chapter but, don't worry I will be addiing Percabeth in the next chapter I might even add a little Tratie (would you like me too?).**

**Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story (I can't help but smile and squeal reading all your reviews!). I hope I didn't disappointed anyone because of this chapter.**

**last question: which do you prefer? Connor/ Miranda Gardiner or Connor/ Lou Ellen? (Lou and Miranda were both mentioned in _The Lost Hero)_**

**Peace, Thank you and REVIEW! :)**


	3. The First Day: part 3

**_Annabeth_**

After, dad had dropped me off to school I headed straight towards the office to get my class schedule.

"Ms. Chase?" a woman in her late 30's asked.

"Yup, That's me."

"Well, I assume you are a new student in this school." The woman said brightly. "So this is your class schedule, a school planner and a brochure. Oh, and your homeroom will be room nineteen."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

I was busy looking at my timetable that, I accidentally bumped to a middle-aged man.

"Sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's okay." The middle aged man replied with a kind smile. Then, turned into a frown as if, noticing me the first time. "You must be Annabeth Chase. Your father told me you were going to go to school here."

"My dad told you?" I asked; confused.

"Oh, yes. I am a close friend of your dad. Hasn't he told you yet?" he asked.

"Well, actually he hasn't." I answered politely.

"Oh well. I am Mr. Brunner also, the school's vice-principal." He introduced himself. "I was thinking of giving you a tour of our school, but, sadly I am called to the principal's office." He explained. "Ah- Percy Jackson, come here!" Mr. Brunner called a black haired boy with sea-green eyes; maybe as same age as me, and he was rather good looking.

"Did I do something wrong?" the guy or Percy (as Mr. Brunner calls him) started walking towards us with a worried tone in his voice.

Mr. Brunner chuckled "That depends, did you _do_ something wrong today?"

"No."

"Good, then. But importantly, will you give Annabeth here, a tour of our school?"

"Why me? Can't just the student rep. give _her_ a tour?" Percy complained.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" I chimed in. But, Percy just shrugged.

"Well our student rep. is sick and cannot come to school today and I am needed to go to the principal's office _now._" Mr. Brunner told Percy with a stern look –which I think means: 'give her the tour or_ detention_'. Realizing, he has no choice Percy finally gave up and agreed to give me a tour (seriously, why can't he just give me the tour already?)

"So this is the auditorium, to the right is the cafeteria, the next hall is the science lab…"

I wasn't really paying attention at what Percy was saying. I was busy observing the students that passed by: cheerleaders, jocks, the geeks and the nerds, loners and outcasts –well you know what I mean. But what really caught my eye was this tall, handsome guy with sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes and maybe a few years older than me. Then he suddenly winked at me and I can't help but blush.

"Hello! earth to wise girl!" Percy said waving a hand in front of my face.

"S-sorry, wh-what?" I said. Startled (which is totally _not_ like me).

"Were you even listening to me?" he said irritated.

Then, I realized what he just called me, "wait, wise girl?"

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you." He said, pointing at my hardbound book about architecture. I just rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Percy blurted.

I looked at him strangely. "Give me three good reasons why I would do that, and aren't you suppose to give me a tour?"

"first, we haven't had a proper introduction, second, we still have twenty minutes third, even if I give you a tour (again) you wouldn't probably listen 'cause you would be busy looking at Luke." He pointed out.

"I said _good_ reasons but I think I'll consider –only in one condition, that is." I told him.

"What condition?" he asked suddenly interested.

"You have to tell a little something about yourself too." I stated.

He scoffed. "That's all?"

I nodded. "Let's get this over with." I muttered. "My name is Annabeth Chase. I was born on **(insert birth date here)**, I live in San Francisco before I moved here, I live with my dad, stepmom and two stepbrothers, I like reading books; especially about greek mythology and someday, I would like to be an architect." I looked at him "Your turn."

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm sixteen, my dad is a marine biologist, I like blue chocolate cookies that my mom makes, I like swimming and I like going to my Nico and Thalia's houses during Saturdays."

"Blue cookies and who's Nico and Thalia?"

"They're my cousins and the blue food thing, it's a long story." He explained.

"okay fine, seaweed brain."

"seaweed brain?"

"You called me wise girl earlier, didn't you?"

After our little 'Introduction' we headed to room nineteen: Homeroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Travis<strong>_

"Flour?."

"check"

"Water balloons and ropes?"

"check and check"

"I think we are ready." I said to my brother, Connor, both of us smiling proudly.

Well… until we heard someone cleared their throat behind us.

We turned around slowly and saw Katie Gardner my enemy _and_ crush since fifth grade. Her arms crossed, tapping her foot and her _beautiful _(C'mon Travis be a man!) brown eyes glaring at both of us. "What are you two idiots doing here?" she asked (or more like demanded)

"Do you mean school? Duh Katie, we go here since fifth grade." I said like it was so obvious.

"Shut up Stoll! You know what I'm talking about." She said, getting angry.

"oh, do you mean here? You know the usual stuff we do. Like, oh I don't know, _pranks _maybe?"

"Isn't that too early, I mean it's only the first day of school and you're already pranking someone?"

I had to admit she is kinda right "but we are the Stoll brothers aren't we? That's just how we roll." I said winking at her.

"You better not ruin this day for, I swear, you will regret it." She threatened.

"Looks like someone's PMS-ing." Connor muttered.

"I heard that!"

_oh, no bad move_…

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I am really sorry for not updating! I have LOTS of school projects that I have to finish and I couldn't update yesterday 'cause I got sick so we went to the doctor (but that's another story...). <em>

_Anyways,_

AzianDemigod16:_ Thank you! for being my first reviewer and for the advice! _

Band Geek_: Thank you for that encouragement!_

ME N NICO FOREVA_ : Thank you! :)_

valerie325_: (x2) Thank you! _

rAnDoM-Lafing_: Thank you for the encouragement too!_

3 words FAB.:_ Thank you! :)_

Me_: Thank you! for reviewing and pointing my grammatical errors, as well :)_

GeekatWork19_: Thank you:)_

Angel's Detective_:(LOL, spaz attack) I'm cool with Will x Nyssa and Malcolm x Bianca(di Angelo?) but I'm not really sure with Thalico..._

RandomGurl8_: sorry if the previous chapter was short, but thanks for reviewing! :)_

crest of courage and light_: That's a good idea. I'll tbink about it. :)_

The Sea Goddess_: Here's a little Tratie for you... :)_

_Thank you for all who added my story to their favorites, alerts and for those who reviewed! I just want y'all to know that I'm ACCEPTING PM's for suggestions or ideas for my story. And I'll TRY to update as soon as I can. _

_REVIEW! I really need your opinion/s..._


	4. The First Day: part 4

**_A/N: _I know I write short chapters but this is the longest... so far.**

**This is dedicated to all my readers who wants longer chapters... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I heard that!<em>

Katie balled her fists, getting ready to punch us -or maybe other ways to surely hurt us (just like what, she has done the past few years). But instead, she started taking deep breaths and started, muttering something to herself.

"Congratulations Stoll brothers. four out of seven voices in my head tells me to let you go; alive." she said in a fake cheery voice.

"She has voices in her head, now?" Conner muttered;in a not-so low voice.

"That is it!" Katie growled. Her face started to get red.

_After that... let's just say, that the two of us ended in the nurse's office._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piper<em>**

After I got my timetable from the office, I headed straight towards room eighteen, which is Homeroom.

_Better early than, late. _I thought.

I know what you're thinking: the _great_ Piper McLean doesn't want to be late? I'm not really sure with the _great_ part, but I've been on several schools who gives you detention just because you got late, even if it's their first day and I certainly wouldn't want to get in trouble -especially on my 'first' day. Right?

I decided to sit at the farthest corner of the room hoping that no one will notice me. Unfortunately, a guy with a blinding smile -literally with dark hair cut superman style sat next to me.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked with that, blinding smile of his.

"Yes, and this one will be too if you don't go away." I told him

"Feisty. I like that." he said winking at me.

"I warned you." I mumbled, moving to another seat.

* * *

><p>The students started entering the room. All of the seats are already occupied -well, not all: The two seats beside me were vacant.<p>

_Thank gods_ I thought. But, I guess today wasn't really _my_ lucky day. The teacher entered as well as two students, before the bell could even ring.

"You two boys, sit there." the teacher pointed at the two seats beside me. "Beside ms.-"

"McLean." I answered.

The two guys started walking towards me, that's just when I realized the other guy was actually Jason (sheesh, do I have an eye problem?).

"Hey, Piper." Jason said while sitting down.

"Hi." I said with a small smile.

"Good morning everyone!" the teacher said brightly. "My name is Mrs. Kings. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year."

"My twenty bucks, _please_." the other guy with Jason earlier, said in triumph.

Jason handed him twenty bucks.

"Piper, meet Leo."

"Oh, hey." Leo said.

"Hi."

* * *

><p>All my classes went just like on what was written on my timetable. First, was homeroom; second, Chemistry; third, Algebra; fourth, History –then so on, and so forth. <em>Krriiingg<em> the bell rang. It was finally, lunchtime.

I started heading to the cafeteria when I was blocked by a group of girls, with matching frilly pink tops and jeans. It was the popular clique, to be exact.

"Hi! You must be new girl -er I mean Piper!" she said with a sweet voice but, her eyes were a different matter.

"Yes. Why?" I said hesitantly.

"Nothing. I'm Isabel. By the way, does your hair always look like a dead badger?" she asked, with an innocent face.

I could hear some of her friends –no not friends. How 'bout evil minions? That will do. Where was I? oh right… I could hear some of her _evil minions _snickering on the back.

"Does your face always, looks like an owl?" I shot back. Isabel's face turned red from anger. I can't help but to stifle a laugh.

"Why! you little bi-" Isabel began to say, but was interrupted with someone saying: "Are they bothering you?" I turned around and saw a very pretty girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a very light makeup. Then, I turned to look at Isabelle and her evil minions –see that sounds good does it? wide-eyed and staring at the girl.

"N-nothing." Isabel stuttered and began to walk away.

"I see you've meet Isabel." The pretty girl said.

I nodded.

"I'm Silena Beuregard. And you are?" she asked, bringing out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Piper." I said, shaking her hand. Silena gave me a look for me to state my_ full_ name. "McLean."

"McLean huh?" she began to say.

"It's common name." I snapped.

She stared at me for a few seconds.

"You're pretty lucky, you didn't get to meet Drew." she told me.

"Drew?"

"She's just like Isabel; only ten times worse," Silena explained. "also the most popular girl in school." she added.

"Who's the second popular?" I asked.

"Wanna sit with us during lunch?" Silena offered -completely, changing the topic.

"Us?"

"Don't worry just a _few_ friends." Silena assured.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said few?" I whispered to Silena, as we were getting closer to the table.<p>

"But they are few!" she protested.

"Few? there's like, seven of them!"

"Actually, there's nine of them." she corrected. "So what? the more the merrier right? plus, I can't have to many friends."

* * *

><p>Silena introduced me to her friends : Katie Gardner,Conner and Travis Stoll (who both have a black-eye),Nico di Angelo (he likes color black), Percy Jackson -the captain of the school's swimming team; Thalia Grace -Jason's older sister; Leo Valdez and Jason Grace -whom I just met earlier.<p>

I sat next to Silena after, her introduction.

"Hey Percy! isn't that Annabeth?" Nico told Percy as were eating lunch.

Before Percy could answer Nico, he started waving to get Annabeth's attention. She was standing at the doorway with a tray of food, looking around.

"Nico what are you doing?" Percy tried to lower Nico's hand but apparently, failing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annabeth<em>**

_Where can I sit? hmm..._

I caught a glimpse of Nico's hand so, I started heading towards their table.

"Thanks." I muttered to Nico.

"Ah, you must be Annabeth." one of Percy's friends, said as she shake my hand.

I nodded.

"I'm Silena Beauregard." she introduced herself. "Percy told me about you."

"No, I did not!" Percy chimed in. But Silena just pretended like he didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>"Hey wait up!" Percy said, panting.<p>

"You look, like you had just ran a marathon." I stated.

"Not really a marathon. Just, the school's hallway."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want, seaweed brain?" I asked.

"You have greek mythology for your next class, right?" he pointed out. "And do _not_ call me seaweed brain okay, _wise girl_."

I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"How was school?" my step-mom asked as, I entered, the smell of freshly baked cookies flooded the house.<p>

"It was... okay." I answered, taking a cookie from the tray.

"Oh. Your dad told me he might get home late tonight."

"Why?"

"He said they're very busy."

I took another cookie from the tray before going upstairs, to my room.

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, silence filled my room. I reached for the nearest book I could find: a book about architecture, of course.<p>

_Maybe, just maybe, the next day wouldn't be so bad. _I thought before reading the book then, slowly drifted to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Okay, this is the longest chapter I have written... _yet_.**

****_I'm ACCEPTING PM's for suggestions or ideas for my story and CHECK OUT MY POLL!_****


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE, DON'T CLICK THE _BACK _BUTTON!**

Hey guys! All of you are probably gonna hate me. Especially 'cause this is my first fanfic...

I'm _**REALLY**_ busy right now. My trimestral test will be starting tomorrow ( classes starts in _June_, here in the Philippines). So, I really have to study hard, for me to make it to the Honors List. But don't worry I am _**NOT**_ abandoning this story. Maybe I _might_ _**update NEXT WEEK**_. Plus, I don't really know what the next chapters will be –I was thinking of the girls playing truth or dare- but its going too fast isn't it? But you can _PM_ me if you have ideas for the future chapters.

~ Alexa (who is_** NOT abandoning** **this story**_)_** :)**_


	6. HomeworkTrouble

**Many thanks to_ AuroxTheLander_ for beta-ing!**

* * *

><p><em>As I slowly drifted to sleep:<em>

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" my step-mom pounded on the door. I groaned as I turned my head around, and covered my face with a pillow.

"Annabeth! Get up!" she repeated once again. "You're gonna be _late_!"

Once, I heard the word "late" I suddenly bolted right up; taking a quick glance at the clock. I forgot to set the alarm clock before going to sleep and_she_was right, I am going to be late. I tried to get ready as fast as I could. I picked a simple white blouse and shorts then, grabbed my bag; checking if all my things were there –especially my architecture book.

"Good." I muttered to myself, seeing that everything I needed was in my bag, I headed downstairs.

"Where's dad?" I asked; thinking that he may give me a ride to school.

"He already left. He said he has to be early today." My step-mom answered.

I groaned.

"Maybe you could still catch the bus." My step-brother, Matthew, suggested.

"And, get all sweaty?" I know, I probably sound like a seven-year-old but, it's true, I do not like getting sweaty. "I'd rather walk." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"If you walk you'll be late." Matthew's twin (and also my other step-brother), Bobby pointed.

There it is again, my _least_ favourite word: late.

* * *

><p>"Beep, Beep" a car honked. I turned around. It was none other than <em>Percy<em>, who was driving a Prius to school.

He opened the door for me. "I could give you a ride." He offered.

I gave him a suspicious look. "Why would I want that?"

"Well, you have two options: a.) Let me give you a ride or b.) Be late for school and probably get detention."

"Is there a third option?" I inquired.

He rolled his sea-green eyes at me.

"Ugh, fine." I said, finally giving up, as I sat on the front seat.

"Are you even allowed to drive a car?" I asked Percy.

"No. Not really. This isn't even my car." he admitted "It's Paul's actually –my step-dad."

"First of all, he lets you drive his car? Second, I thought your dad was a marine biologist?"

"He lets me drive his car 'cause school is only a few hundred yards from our house." he explained "Err, that's what my mom says anyway. I've never actually met my dad." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice, his eyes still fixed on the road.

"Me neither." I mumbled, hoping that he didn't here it.

"You haven't met your dad?" he asked.

I'm not really the type of girl who normally has conversations with a guy (especially a cute one) nor talks about her feelings or her family neither, but, despite this I ended up telling him this: "No. Not my dad, it's my _mom._"

After that, I guess, the whole five-minute trip to school was silent –unless you count the radio, which was playing some Adele song.

I sighed. I opened my locker to put my books.

Wait, what? Scratch that. I can't even _put_ my books in the locker… it wouldn't_open_. I banged my locker, which caused some students (and teachers) to glare at me. But I didn't really care as long as I could put my books in my locker. "_But I thought you loved books,"_you might say. Yes. Yes I do. But I wouldn't wanna carry them around all day, so I banged it one more time.

"Why won't you open?" I yelled at the locker (I sound like a lunatic).

"There's no need to yell at the poor locker." Somebody said. Percy.

I sighed exasperatedly. I turned around facing him. "Pssh. As if you can ope-"

"Done." He said before I could finish. I looked at my locker which door was hanging wide open.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him, but he just shrugged.

_Lunchtime:_

"Hey, Katie," I greeted her since they still weren't there. Katie was busy poking her food with a fork absentmindedly. I waved my right hand in front of her face "Katie!" I shouted, waking her from her trance.

"Oh. Hey, Annabeth." She looked at me, startled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why? What is it?"

She groaned. "Guess who I got partnered with for our homework?" she said, exasperated.

"Who?"

"Travis." She said his name with distaste.

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

"Give me a reason why, it 'can't be that bad.'" She said mimicking my tone.

"Um, well… it could be Clovis." I told her. "Sorry. No offense, Clovis."

"'Sup guys?" Piper, who had just arrived, said brightly. "I heard the Stoll brothers got detention." She said while sitting beside Katie.

Katie glared at her.

"What?" Piper asked with a puzzled look.

Katie began to explain to her the same thing she explained to me.

"Maybe you can ask Mrs. Kay if she can let you partner-up with someone else." Piper and I suggested.

She seemed to think about it for a while. She finally nodded, thinking that it might be a good idea...

* * *

><p>Katie POV<p>

"I'm sorry Katie, but I can't do that."

"But you _have_ to!"

"I already made my decision," she said sternly.

I sighed.

"Maybe I _could_ partner you with someone else."

"Really?" I could literally feel my expression brightening.

"If you can find someone who wants to partner with you." She chuckled.

"Sure maybe-"

"I was kidding." Mrs. Kay snapped.

"Oh…"

_Twenty minutes and forty seconds later…_

I took deep breathes. I peeped inside room 221 a.k.a. Detention Room. _Good._I thought. The Stoll Brothers still weren't there but… neither was Mrs. Ortiz.

I heard someone cleared their throat behind me. _Please, please let it not be Mrs. Ortiz._I turned around. Unfortunately, it was Mrs. Ortiz.

"Young lady, may I know what _you_are doing here?"

"Um-well-we-"I stammered, earning a suspicious glare from her.

"Well?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Can Travis not have detention today?" I blurted out.

"Why? I thought you hate Travis." She said. "Unless you're dating him."

"Travis? No way!" I snapped. At the corner of my eye I saw Travis and Connor entering the room.

She called Travis, "Mr. Stoll, come here!"

"Um, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Of course, you did something wrong, that's why I gave you detention!" Mrs. Ortiz said. "Miss Gardner here wants me not to give you detention."

Travis looked at me. "Gee, thanks," He muttered.

"So you're not giving Travis detention?"

"No." she said flatly.

"No?"

She nodded. "Only in one condition…"

I looked Travis, beads of sweat trickled on his face.

"He will have three detentions for this week," She explained "One for tomorrow then, on the other day and the next day."

_There is NO way he'll agree…_I thought.

"Okay."

I looked at him with a bewildered and confused look on my face.

"Sorry." I muttered as we walk at the hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said 'Sorry,'" I said a bit louder.

"Why?" he asked as, we're already outside.

"I cared so much about my homework that, you have to spend three detentions." (which probably makes me sound like Annabeth) I told him, feeling a _little_guilty.

"Nah, I'm okay with detention." He said like it was no big deal, "Detention is pretty much on my class schedule."

I stared at him weirdly. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "So… how far is your house?" he suddenly asked.

"Maybe about five miles," I said jokingly.

"Really, five miles?" he said. I guess he didn't notice that it was just a joke.

I laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding."

"Who knew Katie Gardner could laugh?" he mused.

I punch him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.

"So, how far is your house?" he asked again.

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I always take the bus."

"I guess we're walking."

"Can't we just ride your car?"

"Sorry Katie, but I left the keys to Connor. He and Lou Ellen are gonna hang-out today." He explained.

"So… we're walking then?"

He nodded.

"Fine by me." I smirked.

* * *

><p>Travis POV<p>

Wow, who knew Katie could walk _that_ fast?

We finally reached Katie's house. And it actually looked like a typical house in New York. But, that was until I entered.

Well how do I describe the house? Okay… the house was covered in light-green wallpapers, you could see potted plants and flowers in vases _almost_ everywhere, there was a fireplace at the side on top of the fireplace were pictures of Katie and his dad and also some of it were pictures of her and Miranda, there were also trophies from gardening contests and there was also a faint scent of various flowers that filled the air. To sum it up, the inside of the house, does not look like a typical house in New York.

"Hi dad." Katie greeted a man –maybe in his thirties, who was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, darling." He said, as he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table.

"This is Travis." Katie introduced me to his dad, "We got partnered up with each other for our homework."

"I see, well nice too meet you Travis." He said as he shook my hand. "Isn't Travis the name of the guy you told me about, who always pranks you?" he looked at Katie.

_Hey! I do not always play pranks on Katie!_

"Um…" Katie tried to say something.

"Anyways-" his dad began to say, "I should probably go upstairs so you can do your homework here. Just call me upstairs if you need anything."

Me and Katie nodded.

After Katie's dad went upstairs, we started to do our homework – well… sort of.

"So, what's our homework about?" I asked.

Katie suddenly grabbed a magazine then hit me on the head. "Ow! What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be so violent?" I yelled at her.

"You weren't listening in class!" she yelled back.

"Duh, ADHD!" I yelled again.

"Will you guys be QUIET?" Katie's sister, Miranda yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry…" Katie and I said in unison.

"So…" I started to say, "What's our homework again?" But, this time she didn't yell at me or anything.

"It's about **(insert lesson/topic here)**."

"I guess we better start writing now."

"'Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

_gods, I sooo hate homework._


	7. Jealousy? Part 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I that I didn't update for _months_. I was very busy.**

**I was planning to update on october but I had a flu for weeks. After I got sick we had our school fieldtrip so, I had TONS of projects and homeworks to do. After that, I was suppose to update on november 3 but I couldn't because I got sick (again) so I couldn't use the computer (sadly I don't have a laptop). Plus, I'm only allowed to use the computer every friday (unless there is homework) but, my sister always uses it.**

**Look, what I'm saying is: I'm sorry. I truly am.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piper<strong>_

I quickly hid behind the lockers; I knew that Connor caught a glimpse of my snowboarding jacket. I was panting and beads of sweat trickled down my face, the moment he and his brother turned around, I ran and headed towards the janitor's closet to hide.

I heard footsteps and mumbling. Yup. Definitely the Stoll Brothers.

I opened the door slightly, just enough to get a peek. The Stolls were already gone but, I knew better.

I decided to stay for a few more minutes (I missed English Class anyway). If it was even possible, I would've stayed until school was over. But then, my friends would start looking for me.

Why did I have sabotage their prank for the freshmen anyway? _I_ should be the one causing trouble but instead, I'm the one _avoiding_ it. But then,

After a few minutes, I decided to get out and the moment I did —I wish, I hadn't.

The moment, I opened the door I immediately came face to face with Isabel (with the popular clique, of course).

"Hullo, Dumpster Queen." Isabel sneered, "What are you doing hiding in the janitor's closet?"

I want to throw Annabeth's hardbound architecture book at them but, I stopped myself. I don't feel like having another lecture on how "violence was never the answer" from the guidance counsellor. The popular clique is enough torture already.

"What do you want?" I said, through gritted teeth.

"Just leave her alone, girls." A new voice said.

I looked at the stranger. She was tall, Asian looking and wore perfect makeup and plenty of jewelry, to sum it up, She looked like an Asian Barbie Doll. I hated the girl instantly.

"You must be Piper McLean, dumpst— I mean, 'the new girl'." She said with a sneer of disgust.

"Yes. I am 'The new Girl'." I replied, making air-quotes.

"Well, I'm Drew by the way." She reached out her perfectly manicured nails.

Drew?

_Only ten times worse_. Silena's voice echoed in my head. Something told me that I shouldn't be talking to this girl.

"Ah, yes. Silena told me about you." I replied.

"Yes of course, _Silena_ told you." She said, saying Silena's name with disdain. "You know what I think? That you shouldn't be hanging out with people like her. You'd look better with the outcasts."

I glared at her. "Thanks. But no thanks. I think I can tell who the wrong people are." I said with a fake-smile.

We started glaring daggers;which felt like, hours.

"You know girls? I think we really should, just leave her alone." Drew finally told the popular clique,

"Um, why?" one of the girls, asked.

Drew gave her a cold smile. "Because she's not worth it, hun."

I clenched my fists.

Who do she think she is, telling someone their not worth it? Well probably 'cause she's miss Perfect. But still?

I was ready to punch Drew when, Silena decided to show up, and grabbed my arm.

"Piper." Silena gave me a warning look.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Silena and I were walking together for eighth period but none of us were talking to each other.<p>

"You should really work on your timing, don't you think?" I finally said.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "I couldn't let you start a fight. The last time someone ever did that, was —er, well, they got expelled."

Really? I was really surprised. I've been transferred for different schools for the past five years, but I've never had a friend before, especially someone who _actually_ cared. It made me feel nothing but guilt.

I was silent —one…three…five, minutes past. I smiled at Silena. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said smugly. "Are you going to my house later?" she asked. _There she is again: completely changing the subject._

"For what?"

"For Annabeth's group study. Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Sure why not? As long as it can help me get a C+."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Repair boy!" I called out Leo (who was busy flirting with a girl).<p>

He turned around. "'Sup beauty queen?"

I shot him a glare. "Don't call me that. By the way, have you seen Jason? I haven't seen him after sixth period." I asked.

Leo shrugged. "I haven't seen after sixth period too."

"Oh. Okay. I'm just gonna ask Annabeth."

After that, I headed to find Annabeth but, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jason talking with another girl. Though, I couldn't actually see the girl's face. Before they turned around, I ran to the opposite direction.

I didn't want Jason thinking that I was a stalker.

Before school was over the only thing on my mind was: _who is that girl?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know... I know... you're mad at me!<strong>_

_**But a review would be nice. Perhaps, Percabeth in the next chapter?**_


End file.
